High School Rock Out
by AprilShowers87
Summary: Blaine is singing sensation that just wants to live a normal life and go to high school. Kurt Hummel is the blue-eyed, broken boy that catches his eye. AU.
1. Chapter 1

It was just after midnight on a crisp October night when Mercedes called a fast asleep Kurt.

Kurt was dreaming, and having a very good dream at that. Just as he was about to receive his Tony award from Patti LuPone and Lady GaGa, he was sadly brought back to reality by the soft sound of his phone vibrating beside him. He groggily opened his eyes and reached for his phone.

"_What?_" He ground out from his tired throat.

"Blaine! He's coming to McKinley! Oh my gosh, _Kurt_! Can you believe it?" Mercedes squealed on the other end of the line.

Kurt let out a deep breath. "Whoa. Mercedes. Take a moment, just breath, honey. What's going on?" Kurt questioned, only really have heard _McKinley _and _Kurt _amongst the squeaky and jumbled mess of words.

"Kurt, Blaine _freaking _Anderson is coming to McKinley starting Monday. Kurt, it's _Blaine freaking Anderson. _You have to know who that is!" Mercedes demanded.

Kurt's ears perked up at this. _Of course, _he knew who Blaine Anderson was. He was like Justin Bieber, only more attractive and talented. Blaine started putting videos of him singing on YouTube near the end of Kurt's freshman year. He had a soft, smooth, _sexy _voice and a body to match. His hazel eyes captivated the Internet with his version of _Teenage Dream _and he got signed for a record deal almost instantly. Every girl in America and wherever the hell _else_ people are adored Blaine. Kurt found Blaine after he posted his first video- a rendition of _Your Song _that Blaine sung for his mom on her birthday- to show his relatives in Florida, back when he was only getting a few views. Kurt had fallen _headoverfreakingheels _in love with Blaine, his voice, his personality, his nerdy-sexy-sweetheart look and feel... and not to mention his _voice. _

But Mercedes didn't need to know that. Nobody did, for that matter.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of him. I saw him on Ellen once."

"Well, he just uploaded a video on his channel saying he wants to finish high school and he's going to do it at McKinley!" Mercedes squealed, _again. _

"That's awesome. I'll check it out in the morning." _After you shut up and I run to my laptop. _"But, I've had a _long _week and I need my sleep. Goodnight, Cedes."

"Okay, 'night, white boy."

Kurt almost cut her off when he slammed his finger on the **end call **button, but he couldn't care less because he needed to see this video _now._

He raced out of bed and scrambled to hit the power button on his laptop, quickly racing to log onto his desktop and open the YouTube link. He quickly typed in Blaine's username- _blaineea92- _and clicked on his most recent video. Kurt plugged in his earphones and began to watch.

The video started with Blaine leaning in to start his camera. He backed down into his chair, and gave a small smile and a wave. _Adorable._

"_When I first put up that video over a year ago, I wasn't expecting this. The fame, the record deal, the touring... It still shocks me. But, I've been home schooled for the past year, and I've recently realized how much I miss my old life. So, that's why on Monday, I'll be starting high school again."_

He leaned back in a bit to turn off the camera before ducking his head a bit to stare back into the camera.

"_Oh, and to everyone at William McKinley High School in Lima, I'll see you Monday."_

* * *

><p>Bright and early on Monday morning, Kurt came to a decision.<p>

Blaine wanted to get back into his old life a bit. He wanted to live his life, go to school, play sports, etc. So Kurt decided to give him that, and not be a crazed fan.

Well, in public, at least.

Kurt pulled into the school parking lot, quickly parked and walked into the school. Groups of girls and boys alike were _everywhere. _A _ton _of girls were wearing Blaine Anderson t-shirts, some were holding notebooks to be signed and every single girl he saw had a slip of paper with what looked like a phone number written on it.

Kurt scoffed at this, deciding to head to his locker as to not be late for his first period class. He walked down pass the halls of crazed fans and whispering people to find his locker at the very back of the main floor.

When he reached his locker, he was greeted with Mercedes against it, suddenly grabbing Kurt's arm and talking quite fast.

"Kurt, what do I do? I don't want to scare him! Do you think he'll let me have an autograph or would he think that's creepy? Oh my gosh, he's our age! What if he's in my classes? Do you think he'll sit next to me? Oh my goodness, Kurt, what if-" Kurt clamped a hand over her mouth before she went on any longer.

"Mercedes, let him settle. He'll have enough girls after him and he wants things to be normal. Wait a few weeks, and then _calmly _ask him for an autograph after telling him how great he sings. And if he's in your class, help him if he needs it. Okay?" Kurt said calmly.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Thanks Kurt, you're the greatest." She said, giving him a quick hug before darting off to her locker.

Kurt gathered his books out of his locker, shutting the door and giving him just enough time to get to class. After taking his first step, he was hit by a cold and blue spray and a hand pushing him into back wall, causing his books to fall.

"Have a good weekend, fag?" He heard Azimo say, high fiving someone who was probably Karofsky.

The bell rang and everyone scampered off to class, leaving Kurt leaning against the wall beside the door to the courtyard.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a hand grabbed Kurt's and pulled him outside.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>(And yes, High School Rock Out as in Darren's High School Rock Out.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>tbc.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**previously**

"_Have a good weekend, fag?" He heard Azimo say, high fiving someone who was probably Karofsky. _

_The bell rang and everyone scampered off to class, leaving Kurt leaning against the wall beside the door to the courtyard._

_Suddenly, the door swung open and a hand grabbed Kurt's and pulled him outside._

"_Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"_

* * *

><p>He stumbled the few feet out of the door and into the courtyard, eyes cast downward.<p>

The first thing that had come to Kurt's mind when his hand was grabbed was that he was going to get beat up. But, hearing the _oh my gosh are you okay _made everything a lot better.

But it was weird. _Really _weird. The only people that have ever asked Kurt if he was okay were the Glee club, and he _knew _they were all in class.

So, he looked up.

He was met with the familiar mop of curly hair and the bright hazel eyes he had only ever seen on his computer screen. Blaine _Anderson _was standing _in front of him _and _asking him if he was okay _and _holding his hand _and _oh my gosh, __**what**__-_

"I've been better." Kurt word vomited. When he was nervous he tended to spill out slightly witty/slightly sarcastic remarks, and this wasn't an exception. "But I'm okay, thanks." Kurt gave Blaine a small smile that Blaine returned. Blaine eyes casted downwards slightly and lingered on their hands cupped together.

He looked back up and into Kurt's eyes, letting out a small chuckle and casting his _ohmygoshsocute _smile. Kurt was pretty much putty in Blaine's hands. Speaking of which...

"I would introduce myself and offer you a handshake, but I think we kind of are already at that point." Blaine smiled. Kurt looked down at their hands.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. He let go of Blaine's hand and dropped it at his side, realizing that he was still sticky with slushie.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and I wish we had met under better circumstances." He laughed, gesturing to the sticky mess that was his clothing.

Blaine's smile fell at this. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I wish I didn't have to see that happen." Kurt was slightly confused at this and it must've shown on his face, because Blaine automatically responded.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I wish that it didn't happen in the _first place,_ I mean, like, I'm glad I saw it happen. But, like, because I wanted to help! Not because I like, feed off the pain of others or anything sick like that I just-"

Kurt noticed how nervous Blaine got (_Hm, _he thought. _Something in common?) _and cut him off. "It's cool. I understand. You're glad you saw it so you could step in, but you also wish you didn't because bullying is a horrible thing to do?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. _Yes. _That, yeah." Blaine said.

"Damn," Kurt said. "your tune is quite different than most people around here." Blaine quirked a small smile. "And that pun was _totally_ intended."

Kurt _really _needed to stop with the flirting and he tried so hard to stop himself. But when Blaine Anderson just so happened to be standing in front of him _and_ laughing at his jokes _and_ being a genuinely _decent_ human being, well, he couldn't help himself.

"So," Blaine stated. "I'll offer you a deal."

"Do tell."

"I'll let you get cleaned up on my tour bus if you walk me to all of my classes today?" Blaine asked.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>When Blaine let Kurt run back to his locker to grab a new shirt, he noticed his surroundings.<p>

He noticed two very large, burly men (body guards, he assumed) a few steps behind Blaine, and he could see the tour bus visible in the parking lot.

After he quickly retrieved his new shirt (a simple white button-up shirt) and gray polka-dot bow tie to match, he walked out of the doors to find Blaine leaning against the wall waiting. He kept his shirt a fair distance away from his body so he wouldn't stain it as he walked up to the hazel eyed singer. Blaine noticed his arrival and gave a slight flick of his head as an invitation to migrate toward the bus.

"So, uh," Blaine said, breaking the silence. "What did you mean earlier? About my tune being different and stuff?"

"Well," Kurt started. "As you earlier saw, people are particularly vicious at McKinley. If they find anything about you that they could qualify as different, they'll taunt you for it." His voice cracked slightly at the end. "Also, singing is usually associated with the losers of the school. Which is funny, considering the amount of girls with your t-shirt on this morning..."

"Wait, singing is associated with 'the losers'?" Blaine asked as they ended up in front of the tour bus steps.

"Well, the losers of our school are the Glee Club. Which, _shocker, _I'm in." He said with a small chuckle.

"Really? Wow." Blaine said, mostly to himself.

The bodyguards cut in front of the two to open the doors to the tour bus. They swiftly unlocked the doors and held them open as Blaine and Kurt walked up the few short steps to the bus level. Kurt looked ahead to see a couch area with a TV, a kitchen area with a small table, and a few doors, which most likely lead to beds and bathrooms.

"So," Blaine said. "You can clean up in the bathroom, which is the first door on the right, and I can put your clothes in the washing machine if you'd like." He offered Kurt a genuine smile, and _damn_ it made Kurt feel nice.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Kurt smiled back, and shuffled off to the bathroom. He walked in and shut the door softly behind him, only to lean up against it shortly after because _oh my gosh _he needed to process this. He was in _Blaine's tour bus his washroom cleaning up the slushie that Blaine wanted to help him with. _

_No, _Kurt's inner voice scolded. _He's no doubt going to be attacked by people soon enough, so be cool about this. You __**promised.**_

He got off of the door and quickly stripped of his shirt and put on his fresh, clean one, tied together with the bow tie. He exited the bathroom after rinsing most of the dye out of his shirt and noticed Blaine sitting at the small table.

"Thank you for your kindness," Kurt said, approaching the table and dropping his shirt onto it. "But I don't think that walking to class with the biggest outcast in school is going to do you any good on the first day, so I think I'll just-." He had started to walk to the door when he was cut off by a hand grasping at his. He turned to find Blaine staring intently at him.

"Kurt, I've known you for about twenty minutes, but I can safely say that you're the most genuine person I've had the pleasure to be in contact with. And, while I do need help _finding _my classes, having a friend to walk with would be lovely." Blaine offered him a soft smile and squeezed his hand.

This was, well, _new _to Kurt. And he'd be damned if he passed this opportunity up. He can be a friend and not a screaming fan. This was good.

"Okay." Kurt said. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

* * *

><p>Awesome, so yeah. You can review if you want to, but you don't have to. I won't be offended. (Totally just quoted Darren like whoooooa.)<p> 


End file.
